Harry's Reaction
by Zenelia
Summary: This is Harry's reaction! To what, you'll have to read to figure out. This was the first fanfic I posted, and I would enjoy you reading it! R&R! NOTE: ON PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. the reaction

**A/N: This is just a small fanfic i did while listening to music the other day. I had nothing else to do, so I did what I always do when in doubt, I started writing. It's a oneshot, and my first one I'm putting up here on FFN. Enjoy and review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter even if I may wish I do, in reality I don't but the plot is mine.**

Harry Potter paced the length of the waiting room repeatedly. "Harry, calm down, it's just a doctor's visit," his best friend and sister-in-law Hermione said. "Then explain to me why it's taking so long!!" Harry was not in the mood to be reasoned with.

His wife and best friend's sister, Ginny, was here to see the doctor about stomach problems she'd been having. Her brother's wife, who had gone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with them had come along as well. Meanwhile, Ron, Ginny's brother, was holding down the fort at the Auror Office. Since the head Auror was pacing up and down a doctor's office waiting room.

Harry was a wizard, if you hadn't been able to tell. He could preform magic and fly on a broomstick -- rather well too, he was on his House Quidditch team, was captain of it for two years even. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were all magical too.

But, back to the here and now. "Harry, I'm positive that if there was something wrong, you'd know. The doctor would've come out and told you. I think it's just stress or something like that, Ginny's been dealing with a lot lately, you know that." Hermione's words barely registered in Harry's brain, but what he heard was true. Ginny had been dealing with a lot lately. She was trying to balance a career in Quidditch while taking care of things at home, while Harry had told her repeatedly that he didn't mind. That as long as she was happy so was he. Which was true to the last syllable.

Just then, Ginny came out of the door that led to the back part of the office. The part that the doctor sees you in. She had a faint smile on her face, her long red hair pulled back out of her face. Harry's head snapped up and he looked at her anxiously. "Well? Is there anything wrong?" He asked, walking over to her. Hermione came over as well, standing beside Harry. "No, not really. Just a small case of the stomach flu" Ginny answered, "The doctor said I should take it easy for a while, so I'm gonna skip out on a few practices. I'll still watch, but I won't play." She smiled up at Harry. "See, I told you there wasn't anything wrong with her." Hermione said to Harry. "I knew that she was alright, I just wanted to make sure." Harry defended himself. Hermione shook her head with a smile on her face. She turned to Ginny, "He's a worry-wart." She said. Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on, we'd better go. I gotta go relieve Ron at work before he loses whats left of his mind." Harry chuckled at that. So the three of them walked out of the office, Harry's arm around Ginny's waist. Harry soon departed for the Auror office, while Ginny and Hermione headed to Ginny and Harry's house.

Hermione and Ginny were sitting at the table, drinking some tea that Ginny had just made. "Hermione, call I tell you something that you promise you won't tell anyone else?" Ginny asked tentatively. "Of couse you can, Ginny! What is it?" Hermione asked, knowing instantly that Ginny was hiding something. "Well, when we were at the doctor's office, he told me something. About why I've been having stomach problems and why I've been getting sick alot lately," Ginny was looking down. Hermione waited for Ginny to go on and when she didn't Hermione gave a little push, "Well?" Her voice was soft and curious. Ginny took a deep breath, "Well, I don't have the stomach flu," she looked up, "I'm gonna have a baby." Hermione blinked a couple of times before squealing, "Ginny, that's great!! When are you going to tell Harry? How far along are you?" Hermione was throwing questions at Ginny left and right, Ginny laughed softly. "I'm about 3 months along, and I want to tell Harry tonight when we're alone, but I have absolutely no clue at how I'm going to." She smiled, "any ideas?"

Hermione pondered that for a minute. "Umm, no not really. Sorry, but I've never been in that situation." She said, apologetically. "It's fine, I'll think of something," Ginny said. Just then, the clock on the wall chimed 6 o'clock. _Wow, is it really that late?_Ginny wondered. "Well, Harry'll be home soon, so I better start thinking!" Ginny laughed. "Ok, tell me how it goes!" Hermione got up and hugged Ginny. "I'll see you later!" She called before apparating to her own house.

Ginny turned around and took a deep breath. Before she could blink, however, Harry apparated into the kitchen. "Hi." Ginny said, walking over and hugging him before she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Harry smiled and hugged her back, "Feeling better?" He asked. "Yes, thank you. I've been taking it easy ever since we got back. Hermione stayed over for a little while and we had tea," Ginny said. Harry smiled. "That sounds ... nice." Harry had hesitated for a minute, then he laughed at himself. Ginny laughed along with him.

"Come on," she said suddenly, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him into the living room. Harry let her pull him into the room, with a puzzled look on his face. Ginny turned around and pushed him down onto the couch and she sat down next to him, snuggling close into his side. She looked up at Harry. He smiled down at her, "I would kiss you, but I don't really want the stomach flu." He joked. So Ginny reached up and kissed him full on the mouth. Harry went along with it, even though he wasn't sure what was going on. When they had broke apart, Ginny whispered, "You don't have to worry about that, because I don't have the stomach flu." She looked into his green eyes cautiously. Harry tilted his head to one side, "You don't have the stomach flu...?"

"No, I don't."

"Then what's wrong?"

Ginny took yet another deep breath. "Harry, I'm going to have a baby. Our baby."

Harry blinked, while his head reeled. It felt like he was trying to go in a hundred different directions at once. "A ... baby? ... our ... baby?" His voice was soft. Ginny nodded. Harry just blinked some more. Finally, it hit home. "I'm going to be a ... father." It wasn't a question, and he had trouble saying the word. Then his face lit up and his smile was from ear to ear. "Ginny, we're going to be parents!" He almost yelled, pulling her up into his arms, standing up and spinning her around once. "This is great!!" He looked straight into her face, and said, "I've heard many thing about how great _my_ parents were, but I never got to meet them. So I will swear on my life that I will do everything I can for you and this baby" -- he put his hand on Ginny's stomach -- "so it can have the best life possible," he vowed. Ginny looked up at Harry and smiled, then kissed him. "I'm not worried about that. I know your going to be a great father."

**A/N: Ahh, Harry's reaction to when Ginny first tells him that she's pregnant. You may not have seen it this way, but this is what I thought happened. I know some of it is OOC, but this is FanFiction, not the real thing. I did my best. This is my first story up here did I say that already? lol, if I did, oops and oh well, if I didn't, then there ya go so please R & R. reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**I'm not sure what the relation between Harry and Hermione would be since Harry married Ginny and Hermione married Ron, but I just took a guess as in-laws. If I'm wrong, please tell me and I'll fix it.**


	2. dinner

**A/N: This is chapter 2 of Harry's Reaction. It was an original oneshot, but alot of people liked it, and so did I. Where I was going with the story line, I mean. So here's to it! R&R please!**

Harry and Ginny were sitting in the kitchen that night, eating a small dinner. Harry kept glancing up at Ginny, and when she caught him, he would smile at her.

"So, when and how are we going to tell everybody?" Harry asked, the thought just occuring to him.

"I'm not sure... But I'm glad we aren't first in the family to have a baby. Now that would be hard since we're part of the youngest." Ginny said, her mind pondering different scenarios. She figured that they would tell her paretns first, then work their way down from there. Or maybe tell Ron (since Hermione already knew, but Ginny also figured Hermione had enough sense not to tell anyone that piece of information) first and work their way up. It just depended on timing, really.

"That's true, Ron would probably kill me. Then I would have to deal with the other 4 brothers you have." Harry's tone was teasing. But what he said did hold some truth. He _was _mostly worried about Ginny's brothers' reactions to the news. Especially since most of them were over protective. _Well, the ones with kids themselves probably won't mind as much, _he thought, _it's just everybody from George down. ... Wait, that's only two..._ Harry's eyebrows pulled together as he realized this. Percy and Penelope had one child, Bill had 3. He forgot that Charlie was single. _So that's three counting Charlie... Still..._.

"Ron probably would kill you. But if he did I would be forced to kill him." Ginny was matter-of-fact on this matter. Growing up with 6 brothers had made her tough. She didn't let them push her around. That was one of the things Harry loved about her. "Harry?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He looked up at her.

"I think I have an idea on how to tell everyone. We work our way up. Tell Ron and Hermione first, then George and so on. What do you think?" Ginny figured that this was the best way. Her mom will probably make a fuss, so Ginny would deal with that last, if possible.

"I think that would work." Harry agreed, his thoughts the same place Ginny's were. With Molly making a fuss over them.

"It's settled then. We'll tell Ron and Hermione first then work up. Now... when?" Ginny laughed softly.

"Hmmmm... When..." Harry's mind drifted. "Well, I could tell Ron at work tomorrow, but I thought it would be better if we tell them together... Maybe we could invite them to dinner or something." Harry suggested.

Ginny sat up straight. "Inviting them to dinner! That's a great idea, Harry!" She exclaimed. "I'll tell Hermione tomorrow, and you can catch Ron at work." She told Harry.

"Ok, glad to be of assistance." Harry chuckled at Ginny's response.

**A/N: Now that Harry knows, what will be the family's response? I wonder... lol. Read and review please! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Telling Ron and Hermione

**A/N: Chappie numero tres of **_**Harry's Reaction**_**!! I'm not going to tell you what happens (that's why you have to read it!), but I think this will be the best chapter yet. But that's just **_**my**_** opinion. **

**Without further ado, here it is! Chapter 3 of **_**Harry's Reaction**_**!! R&R**

That morning, Harry woke up to the normal trilling of his alarm clock. He looked to his right, expecting to find Ginny's chocolate eyes staring into his own, but instead there was just a note. Puzzled, Harry hoisted himself up on his elbows, looking around. Everything else seemed normal. He shrugged and reached over to pick up the note. It was folded in half, on the outside the words _To my loving husband_ on the outside. Smiling, Harry opened it and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you're probably wondering where I am. Don't worry though, I'm fine. I headed out around 6:30, because I have to tell my captain that I won't be able to play anymore. For this season at least. _

Here, Harry paused in his reading to look over at the alarm. It was only 7:05, meaning Ginny hadn't been gone long.

_I left some toast, marmalade, bacon, and pumpkin juice on the counter for you, in case you're hungry. (Even though there is no "in case". You're always hungry!) I should be back around 8:00, so I'll be able to see you before you head to work. I'm going to catch my captain before morning practice is over. Again, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I love you!_

_Yours now and forever, _

_Ginny_

Harry re-read the letter 3 times, imagining her laughing when she had written that he was always hungry. His stomach must've read what his mind was thinking because it growled with hunger at that moment. He laughed at the coincidence. Another thing that stood out to Harry as he got out of bed, still looking the note over. She had said for him not to worry about her twice. She had obviously anticipated that he would worry since she was now caring for two. He smiled a small soft smile. He was in front of the mirror on his and Ginny's dresser now. He caught a glimpse of himself. He thought he looked different. Harry just shrugged, and ambled downstairs to the kitchen.

There he found the toast, marmalade, bacon, and pumpkin juice, just as Ginny's note had said. He got a plate and sat in his usual spot at the table. He noticed that it felt odd when Ginny wasn't there. He firey red, long hair and her bright smile making the place seem brighter somehow. Harry sighed and started eating.

He looked over at the clock on the counter. It said 7:45. Ginny would be home soon. Harry finished up the remains of his breakfast and went back upstairs to get dressed.

As soon as he was heading back downstairs, he heard the familiar voice of a certain red-head call his name.

"Harry! Where are you?" Ginny called as she walked back into the house. She saw the empty, but used, plate and glass on the table and figured Harry was upstairs. Just as she was about to head up, Harry bounded down.

"Ginny! How did your captain take the news?" Harry came to a fluid stop in front of Ginny, wrapping his arms around her.

"Well, she said she was sad she would loose her best Chaser, but that she was happy for us. I told her that I'm pregnant, but I made her swear she wouldn't tell anyone else." Ginny's arms automatically reached up and locked themselves around Harry's neck. She smiled up at him.

"That's good, you're off the hook." Harry said, smiling as well.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Ginny laughed. Harry laughed along with her.

Before she had finished laughing, Harry's mouth was on her's. One of his hands reached up and knotted into her hair. Ginny kissed him back full-force, her own hands getting lost in his hair. When they broke apart, they were both breathless, even though they were smiling from ear-to-ear.

"So... do you know what you're going to say to Ron today?" Ginny asked after a minute of looking deep into Harry's bright green eyes.

"Not really, but I was kind of just planning on asking him to come over to dinner. That you wanted to see him. Neither he or Hermione should think that's out of the ordinary. What do you think?" Harry replied.

"I think that works just as well as anything." Ginny answered.

Harry smiled at her, before kissing her again. "I should get to work, it's almost 9:00." He said, even though his tone implied that he would rather be right here with Ginny all day. Which was true.

Ginny's face slipped into a small pout but she laughed and said, "Alright, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later." Harry kissed her one more time. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too," Ginny said after the kiss, "but if you don't get going, you're going to be late."

Harry laughed, "You sound like you're trying to get rid of me!" But he untangled himself from Ginny's arms. "Bye." He said before he apparated to his Auror job at the Ministry of Magic.

**--** **Dinner that night, with Ron and Hermione there --**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat around the table, while Ginny bustled around them getting their plates and whatnot. Ron and Harry had been telling stories about the Auror office, even though Harry's mind was really trying to assume what reaction Ron would take to the news. He knew Hermione would think it was wonderful, but Ron, he wasn't sure about. Ron was in a good mood, though, and that was critical. If he had been in a foul mood for any reason whatsoever, it could change his views on Ginny's pregnancy on many many levels.

Ginny then set plates in front of everybody, including one for herself, that was piled with steak and kidney pie. Ron immediately started eating, but that was always expected of him. Harry and Hermione waited until Ginny had sat down before they started eating.

"This is really good, little sis." Ron said around a mouthful of his food.

"Glad you like it." Ginny said, her expression slightly revolted. "And next time, please chew and swallow your food before you start talking."

Hermione laughed and said, "He does that all the time. He always has, but I've tried all I can to break him of the habit."

Ginny laughed as well. "I know he has. I'm lucky Harry's never had that problem."

Suddenly there was a gulping sound as Ron swallowed a large amount of food at the same time. He coughed then said, "Why are you two talking like we're something you have to train?" He indicated that Harry was the other one he was talking about.

"Because you are." Hermione and Ginny said at the same time, before they started laughing.

**-- After dinner --**

Harry and Ginny were sitting on the love seat in the front room, while Ron and Hermione were on the couch opposite of them. They had had a simple dessert of treacle tart, Harry's favorite, and now they just sat talking. Harry and Ginny's eyes met, both of them knowing what the other was thinking.

It was time to tell Ron and Hermione (even though Hermione already knew, but Harry didn't know she did.)

Harry sat up straighter, his face slightly shadowed by the glowing embers of the fire. Ginny did the same next to him. Harry cleared his throat, quickly ending Ron and Hermione's laughter at some joke he hadn't caught. "Uhh... Ron? Hermione? We kind of have some news for you." Harry's voiced sounded off, but he figured it was just nerves about the delivery of the news they were about to give. Or maybe it'll be the reactions.

"Yeah, what kind of news?" Ron's tone was confused, while his face was guarded. Hermione nudged him in the ribs.

"What is it that you have to tell us?" She asked politely, her voice earnestly curious.

Harry looked towards Ginny, willing to go on, but giving the floor to her if she wanted it. She took it.

"Well, both of you know I've been having some stomach problems lately, and that I went to the doctor yesterday to find out the cause." Her voice was quiet, nervous about what she was about to say. She paused.

"Yeah..." Ron trailed off, trying to guess at what his sister was trying to tell him.

"Go on, Ginny, it's ok." Hermione encouraged, not letting the fact show that she already knew.

"Well, I told you all that is was the stomach flu, but it's not. I'm going to have a baby." Ginny looked up into Hermione's face first, then her brother's. Harry had taken her hand while she was talking, and he gave it a small squeeze.

"Oh, Ginny, that's wonderful!!" Hermione squealed, reaching out to give Ginny a half-hug. "You're going to be a mother, that's great!!" She continued.

Ron just sat there. Harry and him locked in a kind of staring contest. It lasted for a while. Finally Ron looked away and sighed. When he turned back to Harry and Ginny, he was smiling. "This is weird." He said.

"Weird?" Harry asked, wanting to know where his best friend and brother-in-law was going with that thought.

"Yeah, weird." Ron answered. "My little sister is having a baby with my best friend and I'm going to be am uncle. It's great, but still a little weird." His smile turned more into a smirk, as he tried to hold in his laughter.

Harry just shook his head and rolled his eyes. Inside, he thought that this was the best possible reaction he could have from Ron.


	4. At The Office

**A/N: Ok, I know I haven't updated in a while (some of you might argue that you've waited longer, but I'm a writer to the core, so if I don't write a little bit every day (unless I'm in a bad mood, or busy) then I feel weird.) So here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I know I haven't done this is a while either, but it's the same as always. I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form, even if I wish I did. **

"Well, I guess we'll see you later." Ron said as he and Hermione were standing next to the door, about to head to their own house.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow at work." Harry said, still holding Ginny's hand.

"Yeah." Ron agreed. "Hey! I just remembered to ask you!" He suddenly burst, causing Harry, Ginny, and Hermione to jump.

"What?" Ginny asked, trying to ignore her racing heart from Ron's sudden outburst.

"Who're you gonna tell next?" Ron asked, a mischievious look on his face.

"Well, we were going to go in order from youngest to oldest; tell Mom and Dad last." Ginny said, thoughtfully.

"So next is going to be George. And you will _not_ tell him first." Harry spoke up, his eyes glinting dangerously as he warned Ron not to tell.

Ron knew that look. He didn't want to make Harry mad. He had seen his temper, and wasn't too keen on seeing it again. "Ok, I won't tell." He said immediately, making Hermione laugh. Ron looked at her questioningly.

"Just the look on your face when you said that. I know you don't want to make Harry mad. You have a temper, too, but his is more extreme. But his doesn't come out as much as your's does." Hermione explained, still smiling.

"Oh." Ron said, his ears turing red as they always did under pressure or when he was embarassed.

Hermione just nodded. Then she said, "Well, we'd better get going. It's getting late, and I have a meeting tomorrow." She was on the Magical Law Enforcement Committee, even though she didn't have to go to work everyday like Harry and Ron did.

"Yeah, she's right." Ron said, thinking that she was always right. But he wasn't going to give her that satisfaction of knowing it. _Wait, she probably does anyway._ He thought, almost sighing.

"Alright. See you tomorrow!" Harry called as Hermione and Ron walked out the door, to the apparating point.

"See you!" Ginny called as well.

"Bye! Take care! I'll make sure Ron doesn't tell!" Hermione called.

"Yeah, take care!" Ron added, right before the two of them apparated home.

Harry and Ginny walked back inside, shutting the door behind them. "Well, that went better then I had hoped. I'm glad," Harry said, his arms wrapping around Ginny as they stood at the foot of the stairs, the fire from the hearth adjacent to them casting a warm, reddish glow.

"It did go well." Ginny replied, smiling as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. They kissed, and when they pulled away both of them were still smiling like crazy. Ginny yawned involuntarially.

"You should probably lay down." Harry suggested, a faint line appearing on his forehead where his eyebrows pulled together in slight concern. "I don't want you getting sick."

"I'm fine." Ginny said, exasperated. "Just tired." She said, after another big yawn.

"Lets go to bed, then." Harry said, yawning himself.

They went upstairs, both still yawning and slightly laughing.

**-- That morning, at the Auror Office --**

Harry was going through some papers that had been on his desk. As Head Auror, he had to go to the Magical Law Enforcement meeting, to give his opinion on a case with some Dark magic. Harry loved his job, but the meetings part was always boring. As he riffled through the reports, memos, and other things, there was a knock on his office door. Ron's voice followed, slightly muffled as it traveled through the door, "Harry, can I come in?"

"Sure, I don't care," Harry answered, pointing his wand at the door to unlock it before Ron started to turn the door knob.

"Hey, how's Ginny?" Ron's first words concerned his little sister, even though he came in there to ask about a report he had to do.

"Morning sickness, same as usual. When I thought she had the flu." Harry replied, a little bit suspicious at Ron's motivations.

"Oh, ok. I was just making sure she was alright. You know... with..." Ron trailed off, not really wanting to say the word 'baby'.

"She's fine, and as far as I'm concerned so is the baby." Harry smiled. "Just don't let anyone else hearing it, and I don't mind if you say it. Especially when you're talking to me."

"Ok, it's still just a little weird. Sorry," Ron apologized.

"It's ok. She has another doctor's appointment today, for something... I'm not sure what, though," Harry said.

"I don't have to cover for you again, do I?" Ron immediately looking sulky.

Harry laughed, "No."

"Good," Ron's mood changed back to happy, "speaking of work, that reminds me. Do I really have to do that report? I wasn't really paying attention when you assigned me to it."

Harry was suddenly stern. "Yes! You _have _to do it!" Harry was incredulous. He's always told Ron that at work he had to think of Harry as his boss, not his best friend. Or his brother (in-law).

"Alright, alright! I'll get on it right now!" Ron said, trying not to laugh. He backed away towards the door.

"You're right, you will get on it right now." Harry's voice was still in the 'I'm the boss' tone.

**A/N: I hope you guys (I'm trying to refrain from using my bad grammar (I write in good grammart I don't talk in good grammar) so if I slip up and say something like "ya'll", or something else ignore it). Sorry if this chapter seems a little... off. And sorry that I didn't add another reaction. I'm getting pressed for computer time.**


	5. Ron's question

**A/N: Hey! Ok, I know I haven't updated in like freakin forever. Sorry. But I've had school, and limited computer time so I had to work within my limits. Also, I'm sooooooooo sorry if ****Harry's Reaction**** is starting to bore you to death (I haven't had time to work on it). I'm running out of ideas (curse you, stupid writer's block!! -shakes fist in air as if threatening someone-). I'm currently sitting at my computer, miserable with some illness I have yet to diagnose. I was listening to music (why is it that all my inspiration comes from certain songs?) and I got the greatest idea. Ok, it might not be the **_**greatest,**_** but it's better than my other ideas. The chapter may be a bit slow, but work with me please. So now, instead of discouraging you from reading my masterpiece of literature, I'll shut my trap and get on with it. Here's chapter 5 of ****Harry's Reaction!**** R&R as always please!! Cookies for whoever leaves a review!!**

Harry and Ron were walking out of the Auror Office towards the golden grilles to ride to the Atrium. Ron wanted to start a conversation, but after his encounter with Harry's "boss side", he wasn't sure what kind of mood Harry was in. Harry, meanwhile, was hardly able to keep the joy bubbling inside him under control. Of course he was still worried out of his mind about Ginny and the baby, but he had come to terms with it already and just wanted to start being a father. He had vowed to be the father to his child that he himself had never known. Oh, sure, he'd had Sirius and Remus, but they'd been taken out of his life so quickly that he didn't really get a good grasp on them. Then there was Dumbledore who had been more of a guide and protector than a father figure.

"Harry? Are you still in boss mode or are you back to normal yet?" Ron asked hesitantly, breaking into Harry's reverie.

Harry had to work to keep the grin off his face. "That depends," he started, "how much have you worked on that report?"

"I've got all the notes, and the rough draft's already done. All I have to do is edit it a bit and rewrite it and I'll be done." Ron immediately answered, hoping beyond hope that Harry didn't notice that he lied a bit. His rough draft was only half way done, but he knew what else would go into it, so he could still probably get it done by tomorrow with a little effort on his part.

Harry paused as he stepped out into the Atrium and eyed Ron suspiciously. He shrugged it off after about half a minute and said, "In that case, yes I am back to normal." He also let out a small chuckle.

"Ok, good." Ron said, relieved. He absolutely loathed dealing with Harry when he was in "boss mode".

"So are you and Ginny going to tell anyone else about,"-- his voice dropped to a whisper --"the news tonight?" Ron continued, wanting to know who and to ask for the reaction when it was all said and done.

"Uhh, not unless Ginny's going to surpise me, no. Why?" Harry couldn't really fathom Ron's intrest in the whole affair. He did understand that Ginny was and always would be Ron's little sister and that there was going to be some over-protectiveness, but Harry also thought that when he and Ginny got married, Ron would've realized that Ginny was capable of taking care of herself.

"I just want to know how they take it. Do you even know who's going to be next?" Ron kept asking questions.

"Er...George, I think. We planned to go from youngest in the family line to oldest. Which meant starting with you and working up to Molly and Arthur." Harry said, his eyebrows pulling together as he thought his answer through.

"Ok, cool. Look, mate, can I come and help break the news to him? I'll bring Hermione too, of course. I just wanna see his face! That'll be priceless!" Ron tried to convince Harry. They were now standing outside the fireplaces in which they would apparate to their homes.

Harry peered at Ron through his round glasses. "I'll ask Ginny and see what she thinks, then I'll send you an owl later to tell you. Alright?" He finally spoke.

"Sure, sure, that'll work. See you!" Ron called as he spun on the spot, disappearing.

Harry shook his head with a smile. Then, he too apparated to his home.

**-- Ok, so that was probably the boring-est and most horrible piece of writing I've ever created. Anyhoo, now Harry's at home with Ginny and it's after dinner but before bedtime. Sorry for all those fans out there who want more of the trio plus Ginny, but this story mainly revolves around Harry and Ginny and their first child (who we all know will be named James. I like to stay canon, even though I was pissed when JKR killed Sirius in OTP and when she killed off Fred, Remus, and Tonks. Not so much with Dumbledore; I could kind of see it coming.) --**

"That was delicious," Harry murmured around a mouthful of crumbs as he practically licked the remains of his treacle tart of the plate.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Ginny laughed as she pulled the plate out of Harry's grasp.

"Hey!" He protested, even though it just made Ginny laugh harder.

"You know, Gin, I think _I_ should start doing more of the cooking now." Harry said as Ginny nestled herself on Harry's lap, his arms around her.

"And why is that?" She turned her face away, so he couldn't see her smile.

"Because of the baby," Harry said simply. He really didn't want her to strain herself, and he wasn't _that_ bad of a cook...

Ginny just rolled her eyes, and looked back at her husband. More of a glare, actually. "I don't think so. I'll keep doing to cooking so it's edible, and you'll clean." She said, in a tone as such that Harry wasn't going to aruge... much...

"But Ginny! What I cook is edible, it's just a little blacker then usual food." He was really speaking the truth. Usually his cooking was edible, to him, it was just a little... over-done. He didn't mind, though. He'll eat just about anything.

"I'll stay the cook, as long as you have no squalms over cleaning." Even though she knew that Harry was just playing, Ginny really was starting to get annoyed.

And Harry could see that, so he gave in. "Alright, alright. You cook, I clean. And I don't mind cleaning, really, as long as no one expects it to be perfectly spotless." Harry tried to push the image of number 4 Privet Drive that had immediately flashed into his head when he said 'spotless'. Reality was, he didn't mind cleaning. He had been forced to clean all of his formative years under Aunt Petunia's rules. That said, he also couldn't stand anything to be spotless. He had to have _some_ clutter, or dirt, just some sign that actual human beings inhabit the place.

"That's ok, I don't much like things to be spotless. It makes a place look like alien life-forms live there." Ginny turned back to face Harry, with a knowing smile on her face. She knew exactly how Harry felt about most things.

He smiled back at her. "Speaking of alien life-forms, your brother asked me to relay a question to you today at work." He stifled his laughter at calling Ron an alien by pressing his head into Ginny's shoulder and looking up at her over the top of his glasses.

"And what did the aforementioned alien want to ask me?" Ginny giggled at the idea. She would use that agaisnt Ron later; it was a good line.

"Oh, just if he and Hermione could come to help break the news to George whenever we decide to tell him." Harry said nonchalantly, pulling his mouth out of Ginny's shoulder so he could be understandable. "He asked me originally, but I told him that I would have to see what you thought about it first."

"Hmmm..." Ginny looked up at the ceiling while she mulled it over. "Hmmm... I suppose it's ok. I'd kind of rather him not, but it'd be nice to have the extra back up for when George explodes." She said, her face still thoughtful.

"Oh, and you think that I couldn't handle George on my own, do you?" Harry teased.

"You could, easily. But I was thinking that if George saw how calmly Ron and Hermione had taken the news, maybe he would think before he acted. D'you know what I mean?" Ginny was still thinking things through about Ron and Hermione being there.

"Yes, actually, I do see what you mean. But if you'd rather them not, I can tell Ron no. I already told him that I would send him an owl tonight with your answer." Harry told his wife, kind of hoping that she would say no. He really wanted the whole "one-on-one-we-tell-them" to happen. He was weird that way. As Ron keeps telling him, Harry's actually weird in a lot of ways. But he can't help it.

"Well, they would be helpful for the calmness, but I'd like it more if they didn't come. Ron, Hermione, George, and Angelina can all come over here another time to discuss. But when we first break the news, I'd much rather it just be you and me and George and Angelina." Ginny said, looking Harry dead in the eye.

"Alright, I'll send him a quick owl telling him no." Just as Harry spoke, Ginny yawned. Harry smiled, "Why don't you go on up to bed? I'm sure you're exhausted." He suggested.

"I am. And I think I'll take your advice. 'Night." Ginny said, kissing Harry and then getting up and heading to the stairs. "Love you" She called.

" 'Night, love you too." Harry's eyes followed Ginny's figure until she was out of sight. He sighed, then yawned himself. _Might as well start that letter so I can catch some sleep myself, _he thought, getting a piece of parchment and a quil. Looking around for a bottle of ink, he heard a strange noise upstairs.

Abandoning the parchment, he went to investigate. He found Ginny leaning over the toilet, getting sick. He hurried over and grabbed her long, fiery red hair (that matched her personality) to keep it out of the way.

When she was done, Ginny sat back on her heels, looking up at Harry. "Sorry." She barely whispered.

Harry looked back at Ginny in a befuddled manor. What did she have to be sorry about? "What do you mean? So, you got sick again, big deal. You've been getting sick for the past week and a half. Isn't part of the whole "being pregnant" thing?" Harry voiced his thoughts.

"Well, yes, but I thought that you would've gotten tired of coming and holding my hair for me while I spew up my guts." She looked down, he face flushed from getting sick and from embarassment.

"Ginny, you know I don't mind," Harry said in a soothing voice, "I always feel better when I'm here so I know you're alright." His voice stayed soft, trying to calm her.

"I reckon that's true." She said before another yawn.

"Reckon nothing. But come on, you need your sleep." Harry lifted Ginny off the bathroom floor gently, trying not to jostle her, and set her on their bed. She was already asleep.

He tucked her in and said, "Dream the sweetest dreams, my angel," in her ear.

Harry yawned again, and looked back at Ginny. Instead of laying down next to her like he really wanted to do, he got up and went back downstairs to send Ron the owl. Then he'd go to sleep.

Back at the table with a bottle of ink, a piece of parchment, and a quill, Harry started to write:

_Dear Ron,_

_ Sorry, but Ginny said she'd rather you not come when we break the news to George and Angelina. I don't have a problem with it, but she said no, so the final answer is no. Sorry, I know you realyl wanted to be there. But you and Hermione can come over another time, when George and Angelina are here, and talk over things... at least that's how Ginny worded it. Tell Hermione I said hello. See you at work!_

_Harry_

_P.S- don't forget your report!_

_P.P.S- If Ginny calls you an Alien, that's kinda my fault. Sorry, but it's funny. I'll explain later._

_Harry_

**A/N: Well, there ya have it!! Sorry there's not a 'reaction' in this chapter (and in the last few chapters). I promise that they'll be one in the next chapter. I've been having some computer problems, so I have no clue when that'll be. But it'll be up as soon as I can get it written. I know what's going to happen already, so it's just a matter of getting my computer to work and getting time to type it up. Lol, and I'm working on another fic, this time for Twilight. But you'll just have to read it! Lol, till next time, see ya! R&R, cookies to who does!!**

**- sKy**


	6. Dinner with Angelina and George

**A/N: Hey everyone! Well, I've finally got to writing some more of Harry's Reaction. And guess what! Nope, you have to read it first. Mwuhahahaha, I'm so evil, I know. Well, here is the long awaited chapter 6 to Harry's Reaction! R&R! Cookies to who does!**

Ron lifted his head and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as the owl that woke him up continued to peck at his window. "Alright, alright, I'm coming." He muttered grumpily as he walked to the window to open it.

Once he let the owl in, he untied the letter from around the bird's leg. He knew it was from Harry because he recognized the messy scrawl on the front of the envelope where the name "Ron Weasley" was written.

After reading through the letter, Ron couldn't help but feel a bit dissappointed that he wasn't allowed to go, and he kept wondering why Ginny might call him an Alien. He didn't understand that; but then again, it was Harry and Ginny. Hardly anyone understood the things that they said amongst themselves. Seeing as it was currently 2:15 A.M., and that he would be seeing him later that morning, Ron didn't bother to write Harry back. Instead, he set the letter down and sent the owl back on its way before crawling back in bed with Hermione.

**---- The next day ----**

"Harry, is it alright if I send Angelina a letter today asking her and George to dinner? I want to tell them tonight, if all possible." Ginny was sitting on the edge of the bed as Harry got ready for work.

"I don't mind. I think it'll be rather interesting to see how George takes the news. I'm not so much concerned for Angelina, but I might have to do some running from George before we can get a thing through to him. I may be wrong though." Harry replied as he grabbed his cloak from the chair behind the door. He still had a slight tendency of not putting things where they belong.

"Alright, then I'll send her the owl as soon as you leave. Did you write Ron last night to tell him he can't come? I know he wants to, but I think it would be best for him not." Ginny said, pleating the edge of her shirt in nervousness.

"Yeah, I wrote him a letter last night and sent it on. I didn't get a reply, but that's probably because it was so late when I originally sent the owl. I'll talk to him about it today at work, and I might Apparate here to tell you what he says at lunch. If I don't Apparate, I'll send an owl." Harry said as the couple walked down the stairs.

"That works. I just hope he doesn't blow up. You know he has the Weasley temper. Although your's is more scary..." Ginny let her voice trail off as she thought about all the times Ron and Harry had gotten into a row over a trite thing. With both of them having a temper (Harry's, however, being more forceful than Ron's) it wasn't a pretty sight.

Harry laughed. He always found it funny that people thought he was scary when he got mad. He didn't see how he was scary, but other people did. "Well I'm not the only one here who has a temper." He laughed again. "I need to get going. I might see you at lunch, I might not. It depeneds. Love you." He said as he kissed her.

"Ok. Love you too." She kissed him back before watching him walk to the lane (which was where their apparition point was) and disappear before spinning on the spot.

_Might as well begin on that letter, _Ginny thought as she walked back inside. She shuffled around in some random drawers before she found a piece of parchment and a quill with an ink bottle.

_Dear Angelina and George,_

_How are the two of you? I hope you are doing well. Harry and I would like to invite the two of you to dinner at our house tonight. We would be very happy if you could come. Just send a reply owl to tell us whether you'll be coming or not._

_Best wishes,_

_Ginny W. Potter_

Ginny looked over the letter. She couldn't think of a better thing to say, so she folded the parchment, put it in an envelope, and sent it on its way with the owl to Angelina and George.

**---At the Auror Office, after Ginny's owl has been sent---**

"Why can't I come tonight? It is going to be tonight, isn't it?" Ron follwed Harry out of Harry's office into the whole of the Auror Department. He had the letter Harry sent the previous night in hand as he questioned the Head Auror.

"Because of your sister. Look, I don't have a problem with it, but Ginny does. So that's why you can't. I'm not going to argue with her or you on the matter." Harry said, trying his best to keep calm, but his patience wearing thin.

"Oh, ok. It seems I have no choice in the matter anyway." Ron gave up after he had been pestering Harry on the subject all morning.

"Thank God! You finally gave up!" Harry said in good spirits now. "And now, my dear Alien Life Form friend, I need to take a visit to my wife." Harry made to Apparate to his home, but Ron interfered before the Apparition could take place.

"Why am I being refered to as the Alien Life Form?" Ron asked, holding onto Harry's arm to make sure that if Harry did go ahead and Apparate, he'd be taken along to, whether invited or no.

"That's a complicated story and kind of confusing." Harry murmured, uneasy,

"Well, put it in layman's terms for me." Ron wanted to know why he was now the Alien Life Form of the family, according to Harry and Ginny.

"Ok, I was trying to get Ginny to let me do the cooking and she wouldn't but I'm now incharge of cleaning the house and I said 'Don't expect it to be spotless' or something like that. She said 'Oh, I don't. When things are spotless it makes it seem as if Alien Life Forms live there' or something to that effect. Well I had said 'Speaking of Alien Life Forms, your brother asked me to relay a question to you' and that's when I asked her for you if you could come along when we told Angelina and George. Will you let go of my arm now?" Harry had said this all very fast, anxious to get it over with.

"So I'm only being called the Alien Life Form because you wanted to call me that?" Ron was aghast. He didn't really see the reason behind it. And he didn't let go of Harry's arm, because he knew that as soon as he did, Harry would Apparate.

"Ginny's the one who brought it up. I just went with the flow so I could ask her the question. Can I leave now?" Harry defended himself, his mind still set on leaving, however.

"Ok, one last question. When are you telling Angelina and George?" Ron asked, taking his grip off of Harry's arm.

Harry seized his chance. He said, "Tonight, possibly" and then Apparated before Ron could grab his arm again or before Ron could ask another question.

**---- At the Potter home ----**

_Hmmmmm, it's nearing Harry's lunch time. I wonder if he's going to Apparate here or just send an owl, _Ginny thought as she prepared herself something to eat. She had just found out that she would need to see the doctor again tomorrow for a check-up on her and the baby, and she would like to tell Harry in person and before George and Angelina got there that night.

She had gotten a reply from Angelina earlier that morning saying that she and George would be delighted to come to dinner. Ginny was happy because not only would she and Harry get to share their news with another member of the family, but she would get to see how Angelina was doing. Ginny hadn't seen her sister-in-law in a good while.

Just as Ginny was sitting down to eat, she heard a pop at the lane. She looked up, out the window, to see Harry heading to the front door. Ecstatic, she jumped up and hurried to meet him. She greeted him by throwing her arms around his neck.

Harry laughed as Ginny hugged him. "And a big hello to you too." He said, still laughing a bit, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"They said yes! George and Angelina are coming over tonight!" Ginny pulled back to look into Harry's face. She then kissed him before he could reply.

Harry was slightly confused by Ginny's actions, but he just went with it. He kissed her back and when she pulled away, he replied her original statement. "That's good. Another good thing is, Ron didn't blow up. He did pester me the majority of the morning, but I dealt with him."

"That's good! Today's been a really good day!" Ginny was practically ecstatic. Ever since she had found out that she's pregnant, she'd been on a slight emotional rollercoaster. Her moods changed so frequently that it was hard to keep up sometimes.

"I'm glad you've had a good day. What time are Angelina and George supposed to be here?" Harry asked, his arms still around Ginny.

"Around 7 is what their letter said." Ginny replied. "I have lunch ready. You just wanna eat here?" She asked, looking straight into Harry's eyes.

"Sure. I'm starved, and the food down at the office is never all that good. That's probably just because the Aurors-In-Training are the ones who handle stocking the kitchen. And I usually don't have time to go down to the main lobby and ride the elevator to the Muggle world and eat something out there. Much less do I ever carry Muggle money anyway. The only time I do carry Muggle money is when I have to go on assignment." Harry's speech was made while he walked with Ginny into the house and sat down at the table.

"I would be very surprised that the Aurors-In-Training knew how to cook." Ginny laughed as she set a plate on the table for Harry and one for herself.

"Well, some of them do. But the kitchen duty is shared between them so sometimes the food is good: one of them who can cook. Sometimes the food isn't so good: one of them who cannot cook. It all just depends on who has kitchen duty that week." Harry tried to explain the inner workings of the Auror Department, but he felt as if he wasn't doing such a good job.

"Oh." Ginny said, as she tried to work it out in her head.

Harry could tell that Ginny didn't understand what he had said so to compensate he remarked, "You know what, just forget it. Anyway, what's on the menu for tonight?"

"I'm not completely sure yet. I was thinking about fixing steak and kidney pie as the main course, and treacle tart for dessert."

"Treacle tart?" Harry's attention was captured. Treacle tart was always his favorite dessert, and he loved it when Ginny would cook it.

"Yes, treacle tart." Ginny smiled, "I figured you would enjoy that."

"And I will enjoy it." Harry finished off his lunch as he made this last statement. He looked at his empty plate and sighed.

Ginny noticed this and tilted her head in curiosity. "Whats wrong?" She asked out of concern.

"Oh nothing really. Just that I have to go back to work now that I've finished my lunch." Harry's voice had transformed from happy that he was going to get his favorite dessert to dejected that he had to go back to work.

Ginny took this in a unique way; she laughed at her husband. "I guess this is what you get for coming home during lunch hour!" She just kept laughing.

Harry couldn't help but smile at his wife. Ginny always made him smile, whether she was meaning to or not. "Yes, I did kind of bring this upon myself, didn't I?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

He got up and Ginny stopped laughing, although she kept the smile, and he bent down and gave her a kiss. "I need to go back now. I'll see you at dinner. I'll be sure to get here before Angelina and George do." He said as he straightened up.

"Ok. Bye, love you!" Ginny said, grabbing his hand and getting up to follow him to the lane.

"Love you too, my beautiful wife." He kissed her once more before apparating as they reached the lane.

**--- That night at dinner ---**

Harry was helping Ginny in the kitchen, a miracle in the making, as they prepared for George and Angelina's arrival. It was about 6:30, so they had half an hour to add the finishing touches on the meal.

"Harry, can you go set the table?" Ginny asked as she pulled the perfectly done and decadent treacle tart out of the oven.

Harry, slightly sidetracked by his now watering mouth at the sight of the treacle tart, snapped out of his trance and said, "Yeah, setting the table, sure."

He then proceeded to getting out silverware and plates and walking into the dining room where he magicked them into place around the table. When he walked back into the kitchen, it didn't look like there had been any cooking done in it lately. He stood there, befuddled, as Ginny waved her wand, cleaning the counter.

She then turned around and said, "Why do you look so confused?" She said it with a slightly laughing manner, for she knew why he looked that way.

"What happened to all the food?" Harry asked, outright.

"It's put up, ready for me to take out when Angelina and George get here." Ginny smiled as Harry continued to look confused.

"I put it up because I knew that you would try to do some sampling, and we need to keep all the food for them." Ginny had to work hard to make sure she wouldn't start laughing out loud.

"Oh. That's not very fair." Harry's eyebrows pulled together as he thought some things through.

Ginny just sighed and good naturedly rolled her eyes. "Since we only have 15 minutes before Angelina and George get here, if they are on time, we need to figure out one thing before they get here." She said as they walked into the sitting room and sat down on the couch together.

"Yes, we do have something to figure out. How are we going to tell them about the fact that you are pregnant?" Harry let the question just hang there as they sat in silence.

"I don't really know." Ginny's voice was hesitant and unsure. She was trying to figure out things in her head, but there was a blank showing up.

"How about we wait untill after dinner and they both are full and in a good mood." Harry suggested, trying to throw ideas out there.

"I don't have anything better, so how about we just go with that idea?" Ginny was still trying to think of something else, but since she couldn't, she thought that going with Harry's idea was best.

"That works. They should be here soon." Harry looked at his watch, which said 6:55.

"Yes they should," Ginny agreed, looking over Harry's shoulder at his watch.

Just as that was said, they heard a pop, signifying the arrival of Angelina and George at the end of the lane. Harry and Ginny looked at each other, a look that silently implied that they were on the same page: _Ready or not, here they come._

Harry got up and opened the door, right as George lifted his hand to knock.

"I thought you weren't into Divination. I didn't know you could predict when people came to your door, Harry." George was smiling as he said this in his trademark joking manner.

The death of his twin, Fred, had hit George hard, but after the comfort and support of his family and Angelina, he had learned to move forward. Harry thought it was still kind of odd to see George without his twin, but since it had been years since the Battle of Hogwarts where Fred was killed, things had fallen into a normalcy of sorts. Not exactly what things were before, but still things were better.

"Oh, yeah, it's so hard to predict someone coming to my door when you heard them Apparate in the lane and you were expecting them in the first place." Harry said with his usual sarcasm as he widened the door to let them inside.

"You know, he has a point," Angelina said as they walked into the sitting room where Ginny was still.

"Ginny!" Angelina exclaimed as she laid eyes on her sister-in-law. The two women hugged, then Ginny squeezed George's guts out as she hugged him around the middle.

George laughed good naturedly and wrapped his arms around his sister as he said, "Good to see you too, sis."

Harry started laughing at his wife and brother-in-law. Although they were more like actual brothers instead of in-laws.

Ginny pulled away from hugging her brother. "Harry, why are you laughing?" She asked, earnestly confused.

Harry tried to answer, but he couldn't get enough air in his lungs to form a word, much less a sentence. So instead he just shook his head and ducked out of the room to catch his breath.

From the other room, he heard Ginny say, "I don't know whats wrong with him, but apparently he found something very funny."

Harry had just caught his breath again, but after hearing that, it sent him into hysterics again.

In the other room, Ginny shook her head, figuring that Harry was just in a good mood because they were going to be able to tell Angelina and George about the new addition that was on the way.

"Come on, I have dinner ready and we can go ahead and start eating." Ginny said, as Harry came rushing into the room.

"Did you say that we're going to go eat now? I'm hungry." He said looking around at everyone in the room.

Ginny, who was used to this, just rolled her eyes and replied, "Harry, you're always hungry. But come on, I've got everything ready."

As George and Angelina laughed, they walked into the dining room where the table was ready for food to be put on the plates. After everyone was seated, Ginny waved her wand and the food appeared. There were some side dishes, but the main course was steak and kidney pie, just as Ginny had told Harry earlier that day.

"This looks delicious, Ginny." Angelina declared.

"Thank you." Ginny replied.

"Tastes delicious, too." George muttered through a mouthful of food.

"All of Ginny's food is delicious." Harry said, already halfway done with his plate.

"Thanks. I know it must be good, considering that both of you are almost done already. Of course, Harry's a fast eater and will eat almost anything and George eats alot." Ginny smiled as she ate her way through he own plate.

After the main course, Ginny waved her wand again and the plates were cleared and looked like they never had any food on them in the first place.

"What's for dessert?" George asked, leaning back in his chair since he didn't have any food to lean over and eat.

"Ask Harry." Ginny smiled with a mischevious look in her eyes.

Harry noticed this and looked at her out of the side of her eyes instead of full in the face. That look on Harry's face made Ginny start to giggle without her really knowing it.

Angelina and George looked confused, but George had dessert still on his mind. "Harry, what's for dessert?" He asked.

"Treacle tart." was the simple reply. Harry was still preoccupied somewhat.

"Treacle tart? Yum!" George was sort of oblivious to the fact that there was something significant passing between Harry and Ginny. Inside, he did really realize that there was something happening, but instead of acknowledging it, he moved forward with the conversation.

In response, Ginny waved her wand and the treacle tart appeared on the plates. That broke off the connection that was flowing between Harry and Ginny as Harry started eating his dessert.

"This is delicious, too, Ginny. You're a fantastic cook." Angelina complimented as she ate.

"Thank you, Angelina." Ginny smiled as she thanked her sister-in-law. Personally, Ginny didn't think she was half the cook her mother was, but everyone seemed to enjoy her food alot, and Harry kept telling her that everyone was their own harshest critic; that they often saw only their faults instead of their goods points.

"Can I have another piece?" Harry asked before he had finished all of his first one.

Ginny laughed and said, "After you finish that one you can."

Harry just shrugged and shoved the last bit in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. "Now can I have another piece?" he asked.

Smiling again, Ginny nodded as she waved her wand, another piece appearing on his plate.

"Thank you." Harry said, already talking around another bite.

Angelina laughed at Harry as she put down her fork after finishing her own piece.

"That was a delicious dinner, Ginny." She complimented again.

"Thank you." Ginny replied.

After George and Harry finished their second pieces of treacle tart, they all moved into the sitting room once again. They sat around just chatting for a while.

After that, Harry caught Ginny's eye, letting her know that he wanted to tell them now. She smiled and nodded, implying that she agreed.

Harry sat up straight and cleared his throat, letting George and Angelina know that he had an announcement to make.

Getting their attention, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and said, "George, Angelina, we have something to tell you."

Her eyebrows knitted together, and her head tilted to the side, Angelina looked confused and curious.

George just looked cautious, like he was worried that it was something bad. _He's in for a surprise I guess. I just hope he doesn't take it the wrong way._ Harry thought as he braced himself for the reactions.

Ginny looked at Harry to see how he was prepping himself. _I wonder how they're going to take the news,_ she thought.

A short moment of silence passed. Harry took a deep breath and decided to get this over with. "Ginny's having a baby." he said.

**A/N: -sing song voice- Cliffhanger cliffhanger cliffhanger! -regular voice- I know that you all probably hate me right now because I put in a cliffy. But you sort of get a reaction! And I know exactly whats going to happen next, I just need to get it on the computer first. That'll be soon, I hope. Since my play competition is over now, I'll have more time. It also helps that things at school are slowing down for the time being. I don't know how long that's going to last, but I'm taking full advantage of it while I can. It took me a while to write this chapter, but it's up now and that's all that matters. Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading! R&R as always! Cookies to who does!**

**P.S. sorry the chapter was so long, I just wanted to make it all fit, no matter how many words it was. This is probably going to exceed 4k words on its own as a chapter.**


	7. Important AN

Dear faithful readers (if I have any of you left),

Hello!! I know I haven't been updating since what, last October? Now that wasn't very fair of me, was it? No, it wasn't. But I'm back now. I'm currently working on the next chapter of _Harry's Reaction._ I had had it written, but my computer crashed and it got lost. That was part of the reason I haven't updated. The other part was that I temporarily lost my inspiration. Don't you hate when that happens? But I suppose it happens to every writer once in a while.

Anyways, I just wanted to address that. I'm really sorry for disappointing all of you. I hope you don't hate me, and continue to read and review on my story!

And, that brings me to another point. I love how many of you have added me to alerts and favorites. But this story so far has only 18 reviews. It's a good start, but I would be more inclined to write with the more reviews I have. And I really appreciate the critique on my writing.

Thanks again!

I'm really sorry for ignoring my writing duties for so long.

--- Zenelia Sky.


	8. Angelina and George's News

**A/N: Just read the chapter before this and you'll get all the explanations you need haha. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Read and Review as always~ **

George and Angelina just looked at each other. George took a deep breath and looked back at Harry.

"You say that Ginny's pregnant?" His voice seemed to be a forced calm.

Harry was a bit apprehensive, but he nodded.

George looked down at his lap and his hand (Angelina had a hold of his other one) that was messing with the hem of his shirt. Harry could audibly hear him swallow.

"Normally, I would be upset about this. But I can't be in the present situation." He said, looking back up at Harry.

Ginny and Harry shared a look.

"What do you mean, George? Angelina, is there something you need to tell us?" Ginny asked, her tone guarded and curious at the same time. Harry was just confused.

Angelina took a deep breath and looked Ginny in the eye and smiled.

"Yes, I suppose there is something we need to tell you. But you have to promise that you won't tell anyone else yet." Angelina's voice held the same tone that she used to use at Quidditch practice.

"We won't tell anyone." Harry and Ginny said at the same time, making each other smile.

"I'm pregnant, too. About three months along." Angelina said quietly. George disentangled his hand from hers and wrapped it around her waist.

Ginny's eyes practically bugged out of her head. She squealed and leaned over to hug Angelina, who just laughed and hugged Ginny back.

Harry, meanwhile, had just sat there, his eyebrows raised, looking at George. George just looked guilty.

"We just found out about a week ago." George said, answering the questions he could see that Harry had.

"I'm so happy! And it's kind of strange that we're both going to become parents around the same time. . ." Ginny went from ecstatic to thoughtful in the same sentence.

"It is a bit strange," Harry said.

"Yes. And it would make it complete if Ron had knocked Hermione up around the same time, but I doubt that's happened. Yet." George laughed, talking in his usual joking manner at this point.

"Oh, I know that hasn't happened yet." Harry chuckled, and then grimaced at the thought.

"You do?" Angelina asked.

"Yes. He would have been freaking out as soon as he found out, so I would have noticed. And I've been talking to him." Harry explained.

"Oh! That reminds me. Does anyone else know about the addition coming?" Angelina asked, looking at Ginny for the answer.

"Only Ron and Hermione. We haven't told anyone else. We're working our way from youngest to oldest. We're going to end up at Mum and Dad. They'd create the most fuss, so they're last." Ginny said. Then as an afterthought, she added, "Well, my captain knows, but she only wanted an explanation as to why I wouldn't be able to play for the rest of the season."

"Only you two know about us as of right now. We weren't even planning to tell you, but it kind of was relevant." George added his input before he stifled a yawn.

"It's getting late," Angelina said as she grabbed George's arm and looked at his watch, "we'd better get going."

"It is late," Harry said, looking at his own watch, "and I've got that early meeting tomorrow," he made a face at the appointment.

George and Angelina stood up, and Ginny and Harry followed suit. They all walked outside and said their good byes. Then George and Angelina left.

"Can you believe that Angelina's pregnant, too? And about as far along as I am! It's such a coincidence." Ginny said as they walked back into the house and up to their room.

"It is a coincidence." Harry said, in his usual short worded manner as he yawned. Ginny did the same.

"I think we should just go a-a-a-" Ginny yawned in the middle of the word she was trying to say, "head and hit the hay."

"I agree." Harry said as he climbed into bed.

"Good night, Harry. I love you." Ginny mumbled as she drifted off.

"Good night. Love you too," Harry managed to say, although he was already about half asleep.

Not long after that, they were both deep asleep. Everything had gone better than expected. Next to tell would be Percy and Penelope. . .

**A/N: Well, this chapter ended up shorter than planned. I still think it's a crucial chapter. I did a little bit of research on the HP Lexicon, and I found out that cannon, Percy and Penelope did not marry each other. But I had already written it, and I like the pairing. So that's how it's going to be in my story. And I couldn't find out if Fred and James (George's oldest and Harry's oldest) were the same age, but in most of the fanfics I've read, that's how it's been so that's how I wrote it. And I think it added to the reaction. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review. It not only makes me happy, but it motivates me to write more. The more I write, the faster I update! Thanks for reading.**


	9. The Invitation

**A/N: Wow! Another chapter, so soon? Why, yes. So here's the deal. I'm stuck at my dad's house, so I'm taking advantage of the laptop and writing software. And not to mention the fact that there's nothing better to do. So I'm writing again. Here's chapter 8 of Harry's Reaction~**

Ginny woke up before Harry did, which was a rarity. She had been restless most of the night, after sleeping for a few solid hours. Rolling over and looking at Harry's sleeping face, Ginny got up. She stretched and went to take a quick shower, knowing that the sound would gently wake up Harry. He was such a light sleeper.

Lo and behold, once Ginny got out of the shower, Harry was up and about. She heard him downstairs. _He's probably trying to cook something_, she thought. She got dressed and went downstairs.

She was right, of course. Harry was attempting to cook some toast, but all he was achieving was making a mess. She laughed.

Harry whirled around at the sound, and smiled.

"You woke up before I did," his voice mock-accusatory.

"Yes, I did. You slept relatively late, for you." Her tone mirrored his.

Ginny walked over and gave Harry a hug around the middle. She looked up at him through her ginger lashes.

"Did you know that, among your many wonderful talents, you can not cook?" She asked, smiling.

"I can too cook!" Harry protested. "It might not be the best cooking around, but I can make a half way decent meal." He added defensively.

"I thought we agreed that I would do the cooking, and you would do the cleaning?" Ginny raised her eyebrows, challenging him to defy her. He knew what would happen if he did. After all, Ginny didn't grow up with 6 brothers for nothing.

"Well, I had gotten hungry." Harry halfway whined.

"You're always hungry, Harry." Ginny laughed.

Just then, the couple was disrupted from their sickeningly playful banter by a tapping at their window. On the window sill sat a golden owl.

"I wonder who that's from." Harry pondered aloud as he went to the window and opened it, letting the owl in.

Strapped to its leg were two envelopes, each bearing either Harry or Ginny's name. Harry untied the envelopes, and handing Ginny the one that had her name on it as he opened the one that had his name on it.

Inside, there were two pieces of parchment folded in intricate patterns. This striking him as odd, Harry unfolded the parchments.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_We are pleased to invite you to the annual celebration of The End. The festivities will take place on Hogwarts grounds, outside by the lake, weather permitting. It will be at 12 o'clock noon on Saturday, May 2__nd__._

_You would be an honored guest at the event, and we hope you will attend. _

_Best wishes, _

_Professor M. McGonagall. _

Harry's brow puckered as he thought this over. He just shrugged and looked at the second piece of parchment.

_Dear Harry,_

_I would like to have you know that at this celebration, you will not be required to give a speech as you have at previous occasions. But your presence would still be appreciated._

_I hope you and Ginny are well._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

Harry couldn't help but smile at this. His old professor, now Headmistress, could be harsh sometimes but there never was a doubt that she cared about her students dearly.

Ginny walked over to read the letter in Harry's hand. He just handed it to her and took hers. Her invitation was the same as his, and she got a "personal letter" from McGonagall too. Hers wasn't about not making a speech, though. It was mainly just making sure everything was fine.

"Well, it's a good thing that you don't have to make a speech, I guess." Ginny said once she had finished reading his letters. She handed them back to Harry.

"I guess so," Harry shrugged. He walked over to the calendar, setting his letters down on the table along the way. Today was Friday, April 24th, so they had a week and a day before the celebration.

Harry looked up at the ceiling as his alarm clock started to blare. He had 45 minutes until his meeting. He sighed. Harry loved being Head Auror, but there are pluses and minuses to the job. The meetings and such were some of the minuses.

"You'd better go get ready." Ginny said.

Harry nodded, leaned in and kissed her, and walked back upstairs. He took a shower, got dressed, and walked back downstairs to find some toast and bacon and Ginny gone. There was a note on the table by the letters he had gotten from McGonagall.

_Dearest Harry,_

_I have a doctor's appointment today that I need to get going to. I'm probably going to eat in Diagon Alley afterwards. I'll see you at dinner then._

_Love you!_

_Gin_

Harry had forgotten that she had had a doctor's appointment today. He hoped everything would be ok.

Once again, Harry heard his alarm blaring, signaling for him that he only had 5 minutes to get to his meeting.

"Alright, I'm going! You can shut up now!" he said as he grabbed the toast and bacon and walked out the door.

**--- After the meeting, but before Harry gets off work. Ginny just got out of the doctor's ---**

Ginny walked around Diagon Alley. Her appointment had gone pretty well. All they did was a routine prenatal check up. They gave her the necessary vitamins and such. She decided to head into the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Once inside, she ordered a light soup and some bread.

She peacefully ate her lunch, then went back home. There she found everything the way she left it, except the food was gone. She presumed that Harry took the food before he went to his meeting.

She walked into the sitting room and, shocker, she sat on the couch. She yawned and then decided to go up to her room and take a small nap. She hoped she wouldn't sleep to long, but didn't really care if she did.

Her last thought was that Harry could make due with dinner on his own.

**A/N: pretty sucky and uneventful chapter I know. But I needed to get across the news about McGonagall's celebration. That's crucial to the story, so I decided this would be the best way. All in all, I don't like this chapter. But I hope you review anyways! It's not that hard to press the green-ish button right below the story! Thanks again.**

**-- Zenelia Sky **


End file.
